


Power

by JohnxHelen



Series: The Escapades of Helen Smith and her Boy, Husband, and Submissive John Smith [1]
Category: The Man in the High Castle (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom!Helen, F/M, John is kinky ok, Pain Kink, Punishment, S&M, Smut and Fluff, Sub!John, Uniform Kink, Woman on Top, pain play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 17:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnxHelen/pseuds/JohnxHelen
Summary: The dom!Helen sub!John fic no one asked for. (Featuring Helen as a former guard in Cincinnati)





	Power

John and Helen Smith were taking a walk around the neighborhood, holding hands with each other. He wore his uniform, while Helen donned a red dress. Harry, her next door neighbor, greeted them with the usual pleasantries, but they paid no mind to him. Their attention was focused on each other. He looked at them strangely, then muttered to himself, "They must have something planned later.” Oh, if only he knew!  
When they got far enough away from their neighbor, he said, "Scream as loud as you can when I make you full of pleasure." Helen gave him a smile, but filed it away for later. He should not be able to get away with such rampant defiance of his Mistress, she thought. 

When they got home, she led her husband outside of their shared bedroom and told him to wait. She walked into the closet and took it out, tucked away between floral dresses. The skirt felt needed against her skin, almost like her lovers caress. She decided to go with her black underwear; it aroused him quite well. Then, she prepared herself. Taking out the whip, she put it inside of her vagina and moved it back and forth, ensuring that every part of her would be wet. 

 

After 30 minutes (he knew how long it took), he walked in to see a sight that he had seen frequently: his wife sitting in the chair, cleaning off her whip, placed between her thighs so it looked almost like a cock. The sight of her stroking it made his eyes well up with desire and a sort of pride; he had taught her this, after all. "Hel-" he tried to say, but then she shot a glare and a eyebrow roll that made him stop. 

"Aufsherin Smith, what are you doing?" he rephrased. “I'm relaxing after a long and hard day." she replied. Then she broke character to giggle. He looked so cute like that. He would look so much better when he was debauched. He turned away, but she could see him smiling.He must have blushed as well at what was about to occur to him. After they had regained their composure, Helen said, "What are you doing, Obergruppenfuher?" "I want to say something about some of your behavior of late."he said. "I have been serving the Reich, sir. That is all I have done." she replied curtly. 

"Is it?" he hissed. "Then why are you putting that whip where good women never do?" She teased him by saying, "Because I don't have your mouth sucking my cunt." and slowly pulled it out, revealing how wet it was. He pulled out his triumphant grin but Helen spread open her legs and said “Lick.” 

He looked somewhat stunned. “Do you want to recollect your crimes?” He said, “No, ma'am.”, but didn't go near her to lick any part of her. “Then come here.” she patted the bed. He didn't go near her, even when she hooked fingers under his collar and dragged him near it. 

After waiting five minutes for him to try to recant his unruly ways in this intimate situation, Helen stated,”If that's what you want, Obergruppenfuhrer.” and opened up the trapdoor in their bed. 

The truth was that Helen thought that anything she had currently would stay in her mind. It wasn't what a good housewife would do, she thought. But John had other ideas, which Cincinnati had brought out. On a streak of boredom of the pristine feminity of the place, she signed up for the female guard unit and was instantly aroused by its uniform. The whip, the freshly cleansed boots, it was just waiting for someone to own it. 

Or to be owned, she thought and remembered her dream from the night before where John was in chains, waiting for his release from her. It had made her wetter than any other dream she had of sex with him. It also featured her in the same boots and uniform. That night, she came home with it on her. 

And that night, he had reached for her whip and held it out in his hands for her to take it. Helen knew that if she accepted it, nothing in this room would be the same. And yet, she accepted it and said, "Your safe word?" She had learned some parts of what he wanted from a store no housewife would ever want to go into 60 miles from the camp. John replied with his favorite character from Beowulf. "Good boy." she replied and let the whip fall onto his arse. 

Her heels of the boots clicked as she walked down the stairs, John imitating her footsteps. When they reached the bottom, she commanded him to go to their bed they kept and undress while she got the whip. He lay there as still as a corpse, the only sign that he wasn't dead coming from his breath, making his arse so appealing, especially those red marks from her mouth on it. 

Last week,they were there for so many hours with his cock restrained by a gold ring, as gold as the one on his finger while she left those marks. She was training him to be more submissive, to make him as servile as he could possibly be in bed. And one should have seen his reaction after they were done. He worshipped her body while she held on to his collar to steel herself. 

"Such a naughty boy." she said, gently cupping his arse after tying him up. The ropes were loose enough to move him to his back if she wanted to. This touch was enough for him to grind his hips. "Little slut." she whispered and stilled them to touch his sensitive hipbone,making him gasp. You like this." and highlighted this statement with a lashing to his arse. He moaned between counts, his reply to the previous statement. 

She was finished with his punishment, putting the whip away was going to move him into a position to reward him for taking this with no complaints, when he asked for more. "I've been a very naughty boy." he said, which finally made her bend to his needs. She loved when he said such dirty things. "But I'm only giving you 5 more spanks and you cannot come, understand?" she said, hammering the last part in. 

All his orgasms had to belong to her, that was the main part of their play. He couldn't come without her permission and he absolutely adored it. It was so arousing to see her in control and was even better to see her possessive side come out. True, she brought it out at social events because she didn’t want anyone to touch him but here it was something different. Instead of looks of anger, it was channeled into toys and whips. These activities made him feel more relaxed than anything he did after D.C. 

 

She brought up the whip and gave him the amount of spanks she wanted. To John, it seemed full of pleasure than the previous spanks, because he was used to its painful sting. He felt his cock bump against the table because it was so hard, which made the muscles used for orgasming start to tense in excitement. 

Helen saw this and snaked a hand along his balls, digging her fingernails into his sack. He started screaming in pain,but he felt waves of pleasure relax him into the space of submission. His jaw slackened and his eyes assumed a look of bliss that only she could bring out. 

She removed her fingers from the sensitive area and gently patted his head as well as cooing sweet words in his ear, furthering his "sub space", as she called it because it was much easier to say. Helen moved John onto his back, furthering the burn in his arse. Johns teeth grit in a expression of pain. 

But she wouldn't fuck him in order to relieve him, oh no, he needed to lick her in order to get his reward. "Now do you have a craving to lick my cunt?” she asked in a faux coy voice. "Please, ma'am." he answered . "Go ahead, Obergruppenfüher," she replied while moving her pussy to his face. 

She wasn't going to move on him yet, because John had a very skilled tongue. And right now he was putting on a show, laving her clit with his tongue, lips mouthing around her mound. She looked down on his face and felt her control slowly seep away. His eyes were focusing on her pussy,lids gently fluttering over his orbs, and his hair was perfectly mussed against the pillow, a picture of beauty. She wanted then to curl her fingers around his hair and untie him and kiss him until he moaned like a lost puppy.

But then a voice in her head told her to stop those feelings and use this position to her advantage. And she liked listening to that voice. She started bucking her hips and gripping his hair, expecting John to keep sucking on her. And like the good boy he was, he kept conducting his task. 

She looked at the ceiling. How pleasureful it was to see the overhead lights shining on this scene of ecstasy in this bed, she suddenly thought. Her eyes started to close on instinct and she let them. Her eyes jerked open whenshe felt the forceful way John was trying to achieve his own bliss: by jerking his cock into her hips. This angered her. Hadn’t she frequently told John to stop bucking his hips when he felt the need to come? she thought. That needed to stop. She moved her hands to his hips and dug his nails in. 

John screamed in pain. Her nails were quite long for this reason. “This (slam) is(slam) what happens(slam) when (slam) you (slam) are (slam) being (slam) a naughty boy for your Mistress(slams even louder).” she said as she put more energy into her thrusts. He screamed at a louder pitch but felt a little frisson of pleasure accompany it. “You can scream all you want”, Helen said, “but in the end, you’re all mine.” 

Helen felt her orgasm approach at the end of her sentence and let it take over her body, her viscous juices squirting into his mouth. Her fingers drove deeper into his hips and her head lay back in a triumphant moan. Helen had won over the man that should have conquered her. 

When she came down from the high, Helen realized that her husband hadn’t come. She got off his mouth and whispered, “ I’ll let you come.” John starts to moan the types he reserves for orgasming. “But,”she continued, “You’re going to cum with me riding you like the slut you are.” 

Johns eyes widened in delight. Having Helen ride him was reserved for when he was especially good, which he must have been. He looked up at her, eyes shining with love, as she slowly sunk down on his cock. 

She looked down on him and was starting to develop a wetness between her legs. It wasn’t her husbands fault that he was so submissive. Sometimes he would blame himself for the things he would let Helen do, especially after times where she was pushing his limits. But she was there to comfort him: read his favorite book, wash his wounds. If none of those worked, she would hold him close until his tears dried. 

In spite of those thoughts, she continued thrusting into him in a unceasing manner. John was gulping for air, because this was hotter than he had ever imagined. Fantasy never matched up to the sensuous roll of her hips against his cock or her grunts as she pounded into him. He started to sigh as he approached climax. Helen moved his cock onto his own stomach, so when his semen started to burst, it was going over both of them. 

After his climax, Helen felt enough strength to untie him and start to run his bath after they were done. He would need a good scrubbing with the fluids covered on him. When the bath was full, she ran a hand through his hair, waking him up. How do you feel?” “Very dirty.” he mumbled. “But so very warm and safe.” She beamed. “I ran a bath to help”, she whispered. “Do you need my help getting up.” “No.” A beat. “John, are your legs feeling wobbly?” He sheepishly smirked. “Yeah.” “Alright, I’ll help you up.” Helen was able to roll John over, pull him into a seating position and carry him into the bathroom like a medic holding a wounded soldier. 

“Easy does it.” Helen said as he plodded into the bath gripping his hand. “There we go.” she cooed when John immersed himself in the bath. She handed him the soap and settled into a chair to watch. 

First, he started by soaping off his chest, scrubbing the semen off of him. Then, his hand moved to clean off his groin. When he was attempting to do this, his head turned to see his Mistress and he wanted her-she was so pretty in her uniform. “Helen, I feel cold.” he whined. “Ok. Do you want me to get in the bath?” “Please,ma’am?” he pleaded, eyes begging for her. “Alright.” she said with a false tone of submission, she took off the uniform. 

“This is the last time I’m doing this.” she whispered when she got into the bath. “You said that last time, and the time before that.” he smirked. “I’d never want to refuse these moments. You look so pretty when you’re so vulnerable.” She smiled as John started nibbling all over her body in adoration.  
“John, no, not there, no.hhhh.” she moaned as he made a mark on her neck as well as other sensitive areas. “But I love how powerful you are, the way you hold it over me, so sometimes I can’t help myself. ” he murmured. “But everyone will know.” “So?” he retorted. 

For a minute, he thought Helen would leave him in the bath. He could see it in the look of anger she was starting to wear. But she said in a lower tone. “You know what? You are right. Sometimes, I need to let some things play out instead of controlling everything.” “I didn’t mean that.” he stammered. “I wanted to show my appreciation for how pretty you are.” “Really?” she gasped. “Yeah.” he grinned. “Why, you are the most amazing man I’ve met!” she exclaimed and smooched him on the mouth. “Now let us go to bed, John. We’ve had enough excitement for a day.”  
And cunt.” John murmured. “JOHN!” she screamed and playfully smacked him on the ass as they walked up the stairs. “Oh, I am wounded!” he quoted from Shakespeare. “Just wait until I lash you again. Then you’ll be wounded.” “And I cannot wait, Mistress.” he crooned.


End file.
